Anything
by Fabina4190
Summary: "'It never happened.' Patricia Williamson thinks to herself. 'It never happened, so stop thinking about it.'" Rated T because of intense situations and mention of rape. Genre: Drama and Romance. One-shot


Warning: Rated high T because mentions of Rape

* * *

_It never happened. _Patricia Williamson thinks to herself. _It never happened, so stop thinking about it._

She was crying in the bedroom she shared with Mara and Joy, but they weren't home. They had gone to see a film with the rest of the house.

_It never happened. It never happened!_ Her mind was screaming now, but it didn't make a difference. She was pretty sure everything that happened with Rufus Zeno was real; her scariest nightmares wouldn't be able to compare. _It never happened, Patricia. Stop crying over milk that never even spilled!_

The tears ran down her cheeks at a steady pace as she remembered what happened.

She thought about when he waltzed in one night with a smile that creeped her out. She remembers how he grabbed her arm and violently pulled her to a standing position. Then the first thought that flashed in her mind was, _He's going to kill me. Here and now. I hope they find my body and bring this bastard to justice._

But that wasn't what he did; in Patricia's head, what he did was something much worse.

_Patrica,_ her mind screams. _Stop thinking about it. It never happened._

His face was so close to hers that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Then he did something that shocked Patricia. He grabbed her face and kissed her sloppily. She felt hurt in that very moment; knowing that he had just stolen her first kiss.

Then before she knew it; he had taken off the jacket she had had on and now had his fingers holding the bottom of her shirt. But she wasn't crying. Oh no, she refused to give him the satisfaction of her tears.

He had gotten off her shirt and managed, with much difficulty, to make her take off her jeans.

Rufus, who was mainly undressed except for his pants, pointed to the floor. "Lay down."

Patricia, who was only in her panties and bra, shook her head. "N-No."

"I can easily kill someone. You know that, don't you?" He smirked.

"No, you can't!" She yelled hoping that maybe somebody who was walking nearby could hear.

"I very well can." He pulled out a pocket knife with a sick smile on his face. "Now I advise for you to get on the floor before it comes to this."

She did as she was told with a slim hope that maybe nothing would happen; that maybe somebody heard and had called the cops. Maybe the cops were on their way right now.

* * *

She was balling her eyes out when she heard her door open.

"Hey Yacker," She heard someone say causing her to panic.

_He can't see me cry. He just can't. It will ruin-_

"What's wrong?" He asked already sitting on the edge of the bed. She stayed silent. "Come on, Patricia, you can tell me."

She shook her head; being sure not to look him in the eyes.

"Please," He asked. "With pancakes and whipped cream on top?"

But even that corny joke didn't make her laugh or crack a smile.

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

He pulled her closer and smiled into her hair; whispering corny jokes until she felt comfortable to talk.

* * *

Soon, twenty minutes passed and Eddie finally heard a small snort out of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Y-yeah, of course I am. I just had something in my eye."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't cause somebody to be that upset." He said looking skeptical.

"Maybe it can." She said as she wiped so eyeliner off her cheek.

"You know you're avoiding the subject."

"I am not." She said as she relaxed a bit more. "I'm just trying to get everything sorted out."

"Mhmm," He replied. "Maybe telling me will help."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh c'mon Yacker," He poked at her shoulder. "You can tell me."

"It's not a laughing matter." She sighed. "I just don't want my secrets spread; that's why I keep secrets to myself."

"You tell secrets to Joy all the time." He said confused. He never truly understood girls.

"Yeah," she replied. "But that's different. Those are just...secrets."

"And this isn't just a secret?"

"It's more complicated than that!" Her frustration was building up.

His eyebrows furrowed. "So what is it then?"

"It's nothing!" She said quickly. "Nothing happened!"

"Well seemingly that isn't true."

"I'm telling the truth; nothing happened!" She felt a couple of salty tears flow down her cheek. "Nothing happened! It never happened!"

He began to rub her back. "I won't tell. I promise."

She knew, well, more hoped; he was being sincere and decided that maybe this was the time to get it off her chest.

"Y-you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Not your mom or dad, our house mates, not even pets. I don't want anyone else to know."

He nodded. "You have my word."

She let out a huge sigh. "I was raped."

Eddie sat still for a moment taking everything in. He gulped and opened his mouth only to not know what to say. Yet again, Patricia looked down and felt ashamed. She felt ashamed knowing that she could've screamed bloody murder to get attention that night or maybe she could've struggled more, and maybe, just maybe, the cops or a dog-walker could've prevented everything.

"No one else knows?" Eddie asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"Maybe we should tell my dad-"

"You promised you wouldn't!" She spat at him.

"I didn't know it was that serious."

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Eddie broke the quiet.

"Do you know who...did it?"

"I-it was this evil guy named Rufus." She practically whispered.

He tilted his head. "The one that is now in hell with that -er- ghost lady?"

Patricia nodded. "That's him."

"He got what he deserved then." He let out a small laugh but it got stuck in his throat causing it to sound more like a cough.

The red head felt her eyes becoming heavy with tears again. "But it takes two to tango."

"I don't think that means anything in this situation."

"It does," and then she was sobbing again; thankful that Trudy had went out for groceries. "I could've done something, maybe screamed louder or something, but I didn't and-"

Eddie pulled her closer to him and let her cry. He knew it was a lot to go through and to manage to keep it to herself was a type of pain Eddie didn't even want to think about.

"Thank you." She said as her breathing became calmer.

He smiled. "No need to thank me. I'm just here so you have someone to lean on when you need to."

"No, really, thank you." Eddie's look told her he needed an explanation. "You made me forget my real first kiss."

Eddie squeezed her hand making a slight smile appear. "But Patricia, just know, that you can tell me anything. Whether we're together or not. Anything."

* * *

Litterally have been working on this for a couple of months and i think it's time it got posted. Oh, and, you must be used to my random updates but I'll be in Europe basically all of July so i definantly won't be posting n Early to mid July. I get back to the states on July 21st i think so probably after then. Maybe one more fic before i leave.

Read and Review? ByE!


End file.
